Das Blut und der Sonnenaufgang
by Rycitia
Summary: No 7 und damit Ende der DüsterReihe steht ins Haus.... Es sit wirklich ein EndeEnde.


**Das Blut und der Sonnenaufgang**

Blut.  
Viel zu viel Blut. Blut im Mund. Es quillt heraus. Über die Lippen.  
Der Magen krampft. Zu viel Blut. Es wird herausgepresst. Übelkeit.  
Krämpfe im Magen. Mir ist schlecht. Noch mehr Blut. Ich erbreche nur Blut.  
Mein Kopf schwimmt. Ich kann kaum sehen. Alles ist grau. Grau und Rot. Liege ich am Boden? Kälte...Kälte an meiner Wange. Mein Körper zuckt. Wehrt sich.  
Nochmals der Magen. Würgen, noch mehr Blut. Mein Kopf dröhnt.  
Der Brechreiz nimmt nicht ab.  
Meine Finger sind an den Stein gekrallt. Bluten sie? Ich spüre es nicht mehr. Gar nichts mehr. Nur Übelkeit und Blut im Mund. Metallisch. Ich kenne den Geschmack.  
Ich zittere wohl. Sind meine Beine da? Habe ich noch Arme? Nur Blut. Blut.

Die Wunde in meiner Brust ist kalt. Mein Hemd ist rot. Kalt. So kalt. Mein Blut ist kalt.  
Noch mehr Blut. Das Herz ist ganz still. Es ist immer still.  
Die Fingernägel kratzen am Stein. Abgeschunden. Gerissen, gebrochen, die Knochen zerfallen. Ich spüre, wie sie sich zu Staub auflösen. Die Muskeln zucken unkontrolliert. Ich denke noch. Ich denke. Noch bin ich. Und ich denke...denke...denke...woran?  
Ich muss lächeln. Ich weiß, woran ich denke.

Der Blutschwall aus meinem Mund versiegt allmählich. Taubheit, dumpfes Pochen im Kopf.  
Das Fleisch löst sich ganz langsam auf, fällt von den Knochen. Am Boden flimmert graue Asche.  
Ein leises Klackern. Die Zähne brechen auseinander. Haare liegen um mich. Die sind grau...nur mehr grau und dünn.  
Die Welt ist verschwommen. Meine Augäpfel scheinen sich ebenso zu zersetzten. Blut quillt aus Rissen der Haut. So aschfahl und faltig...hässlich... Mein Körper...ist beinahe ganz zu Staub und Asche geworden. Und ich denke...  
Ich denke...denke...denke...denke...ich denke...

-oOo-

Magda huschte leise durch den Gang zur Gruft. Die Luft war unangenehm zugig und rau. Auf den Steinwänden hatten sich die Flechten braun verfärbt, oder lösten sich sogar.  
Die Frau erreichte die Tür zu Gruft, bog jedoch ab nach rechts, offenbar unschlüssig. Leise trat sie einige Schritte weg, hielt noch ein Mal an, sah zurück. Eine frostige, erdrückende Stille lag um die Gruft. Magda schüttelte sich.

Unsicher tapste sie denselben Weg zurück, den sie gekommen war. In einem der Zimmer setzte sie sich dann nieder, schwieg und legte das Gesicht in die Hände. So wollte sie nicht mehr. So war es zu viel.  
„Weinst du, mein Kind?"  
Magda schrak hoch. Hektisch blickte sie umher.  
„Professor!"  
Abronsius machte einige Schritte zu der Frau hin, und blieb neben ihrem Stuhl stehen. „Weinst du?", wiederholte er.  
„Nein." Magda drehte bitter den Kopf weg. „Kann ich doch gar nicht."

Der Professor schüttelte sanft den Kopf. „Ich weiß, keine Tränen. Aber das Bedürfnis, zu weinen, hast du vermutlich, und die menschliche Erinnerung in dir hat dich nun diese typische Trauerhaltung annehmen lassen und..."  
„Halten sie den Mund!"  
Magda wandte ihm demonstrativ den Rücken zu. Ein weiteres Schweigen lastete über den beiden. Der Professor fummelte nervös an seinem Rock herum, dann setzte er nochmals an. „Ich meine, wenn du mit jemandem darüber reden willst, also, ich...ich wäre gerne bereit...und ich kannte Alfred ja wohl am längsten..." Er senkte beschämt den Kopf. „Wenn auch sicherlich nicht am besten..." Sein Nachsatz war leise.  
„Nein.", antwortete Magda bitter. „Nein, sie kannten ihn nicht."  
Lange Zeit standen sie schweigend da.  
Magda starrte aus dem Fenster. Plötzlich, unvermittelt platze sie heraus, als ob sie es loswerden musste. „Warum hat er das gemacht?!"

-oOo-

Ich blickte verschlafen auf. Das Bett war komplett leer, und die Decke glatt. Er war nicht wieder gekommen. Langsam erhob ich mich. Mein Rücken schmerzte. Ich hätte den Tag nicht im Sessel verbringen sollen.  
Er war nicht da gewesen. Ich hatte es befürchtet.

Müde machte ich mich auf den Weg zur Gruft. Eine düstere Stimmung umfing mich. Die Kerzenhalter waren zwar besteckt, doch nicht angezündet. Ich seufzte.  
Der Gang erschien mir lang. Irgendwann blieb ich stehen und wünschte mir, er würde nicht aufhören. Ich hatte Angst vor der Tür am anderen Ende. Er würde dahinter sitzen, und sich nicht verändert haben, seit ich gegangen war.

Langsam schob ich die Tür auf. Die Gruft war unbeleuchtet und muffig. Ich vermisste die kühle, arrogante Atmosphäre, die hier sonst immer herrschte, plötzlich.  
In einer der Nischen hockte eine dunkle Gestalt. Ich hatte mich nicht geirrt.

Ich trat näher. Am Liebsten hätte ich mich umgedreht und hinausgelaufen. Doch weglaufen brachte nichts mehr.  
Irgendwann musste man sich stellen. _Alfred... schon wieder Alfred..._

Keine Bewegung verriet, dass er mich bemerkt hatte. Diese stolze, starke Person so zusammengekrümmt und verlassen zu sehen...mein Herz krampfte sich zusammen.  
Ich liebte ihn plötzlich. Mehr als je zuvor. Mehr als ich es jemals getan hatte. Nicht die wilde, leidenschaftliche Liebe des Tanzes, nicht die zarte, hingebungsvolle Liebe der Küsse, nicht die eifersüchtige, klammernde Liebe des Trinkens.  
Eine Liebe, bei der mein Körper wehtat, die ganz tief in mir vergraben wollte, damit sie mich nicht verließe.

Ich streckte meine Hand aus und strich über sein Haar. „Breda?"  
Seine Augen huschten in meine Richtung, sonst nichts.  
Eingehend betrachtete ich ihn. Erbärmlich.  
Schlaff und kraftlos, ausgemergelt und bleich. Aus seinem ganzen Körper war die Spannung gewichen, kein Halt war zu erkennen. Als wäre er in sich zusammengesackt.  
Dass die Haare wirr und die Wangen eingefallen waren, bemerkte ich nicht zum ersten Mal. Aber die Schatten unter seinen Augen, die sie wie in Höhlen erscheinen ließen, erschreckten mich.

„Breda?" Meine Stimme verhallte seltsam in der leeren Gruft.  
Ich wusste, ich konnte ihn nicht dazu bewegen, etwas zu trinken. Er wollte nicht, er konnte nicht. Wenn die Seele krank ist, wird auch der Körper krank. Aber ich musste. Er musste. Er würde sterben, wenn er nichts trank, und das konnte ich nicht zulassen. Er würde seinem Sohn nicht folgen, und wenn ich ihn zwangsernähren musste.  
„Breda, bitte komm. Bitte."

Er hob den Kopf. Schwere Arme, müde Augen. Eisblaue Augen. Genau wie...die von Herbert. Wunderschöne, traurige Augen.

Langsam drehte er sich zu mir. Seit drei Tagen hatte er kein Wort mehr geredet, und ich erschrak. Seine Stimme war brüchig und rau, und so schleppend.  
„Sarah..."  
Nichts hielt mich. Meine Füße flogen, zu ihm, zu dem zerstörten Haufen Elend, meine Arme schlossen sich fest um seine Schultern.  
„Sarah...wein doch nicht, Sarah...wir können nicht weinen..."

-oOo-

Ich starrte zu Tür rein. Meister war wieder in Bett. Schlief.  
Musste Schale mit Blut bringen, Anordnung von Fräulein Sarah. Armes Fräulein Sarah. War ganz dünn weil nicht essen wollte. Ich humpelte zu ihr. Konnte nichts tun für Fräulein Sarah, konnte ihr nur Blut geben. Dankte mir, nettes Fräulein Sarah.

In Küche saß Fräulein Magda. War böse, böse auf Professor. Sagte, er getan das Falsche. Ich sagte, was Professor habe getan? Und Fräulein Magda antwortete, nichts er habe getan.

Ich ging mit Fräulein Magda zu Gruft. Fräulein Magda hatte große Angst, aber ich bei ihr. Gruft leer, also wir gegangen zu Sarg, weil Fräulein Magda sehen wollte. Ich zeigte ihr Silberstaub, und Fräulein Magda schluchzte.  
Sie fragte, warum Herr Alfred das getan? Ich wusste nicht, warum Herr Alfred das getan. Aber ich sagte, ich traurig, dass junger Herr Herbert fort, und Fräulein Magda sagte, ich gutes Herz.

Ich schloss Gruft ab, weil Herr Graf sagte, das wichtig. Also ich machte Gruft gut zu.

-oOo-

Warme Luft strich beim Fenster herein, ließ die Kerze flackern. Professor Abronsius blätterte die Seite um. Er konnte nichts vom Inhalt verstehen, glitt nur über die Buchstaben, aber so konnte er sich zumindest ablenken.  
Ängstlich beobachtete er die dunkle Gestalt auf dem Bett. Der Graf schlief, und Abonsius schien es, als wollte er nie mehr aufwachen. Aber wecken konnte er ihn nicht.  
Seufzend wandte er sich dem Buch zu. Wo Alfred jetzt wohl war? Ob er für den Tag ein Versteck gefunden hatte? Genügend Opfer? Oder war er vielleicht schon...? Nein. Abronsius schob den Gedanken energisch beiseite.  
Er würde nicht solche Vermutungen anstellen, hatte er doch Beweise für gar nichts.

„Was lesen sie da?"  
Erschrocken wirbelte der alternde Professor herum. Der Graf stand am Fenster, Abronsius hatte nicht einmal mitbekommen, wie er aufgestanden war.  
„Ein...ein Buch aus der Bibliothek, Euer Gnaden..."  
„Ah..."  
Ein Schweigen hing zwischen den Männern. Abronsius fühlte sich verloren, hilflos. Was sollte er schon tun? Wenigstens hatte der Graf getrunken, die Schale war leer.  
„Ahm, Fräulein Sarah schläft..."  
„Das ist gut." Der Vampir fuhr sich kraftlos durch die Haare, starrte aus dem Fenster.

„Euer Gnaden, Sie..." Abronsius holte Mut. Wenn der Vampir vor ihm wirklich der stattliche Mann war, den er in Erinnerung hatte, dann musste er diese Worte loswerden.  
„Euer Gnaden, bitte, kommen Sie zurück. Schon für Fräulein Sarah. Sie sorgt sich so sehr um Sie. Und...wir alle verstehen Ihren Schmerz. Es...es muss furchtbar sein, seinen Sohn zu verlieren."  
Die letzten Worte krochen geflüstert aus seiner Kehle. Es tat weh, so etwas zu sagen. Wer kann solchen Schmerz schon lindern?

Der Graf blickte den Professor an, aus den entkräfteten, wehmütigen Augen, die so blass im Mondlicht schimmerten. Der alte Mann zuckte zusammen.  
„Natürlich...Sie haben recht, Abronsius. Aber...ich brauchte diese Zeit. Manchmal kann man nicht anders...als versuchen, zu weinen."  
Der Graf schaute wieder zu den grauen Gärten hinunter, fuhr leise fort. „Und ich habe nachgedacht, lange nachgedacht...über Alfred..."

Der Professor schluckte. Sein Assistent, welche seiner Gedanken der letzten Tage mochten nicht ihm gegolten haben?  
„Und ich kann ihn verstehen..."

Überrascht und verunsichert sah Abronsius auf. Verstehen, _wie_? Er selbst konnte es nicht, kannte er doch seinen Gehilfen besser als jeder andere.  
„Euer Gnaden..."  
„Doch. Alfred...Alfred hatte große Angst, Angst vor der Ewigkeit...er war nie dafür geschaffen gewesen, Vampir zu sein. Und er hatte Angst davor, was die Ewigkeit der Liebe antut..."

Abronsius schüttelte verwirrt den Kopf. „Aber Euer Gnaden, Alfred...ich weiß nicht, Alfred liebte ihren Sohn, ja, aber...aber gerade deswegen hätte er doch nie...nie _das_ getan! Er muss seine Meinung geändert haben, anders kann ich das nicht..."

„Nein, Professor. Sehen Sie, schon für Menschen mit ihrem kurzen Leben ist es so schwer, einen einzigen Menschen ein Leben lang zu lieben. Vampire haben die Ewigkeit vor sich, selbst wenn sie es wollen...irgendwann tritt die Langeweile, der Trott ein. Je leidenschaftlicher, intensiver eine Liebe ist, desto weniger Bestand hat sie. Alfred...Sie müssen doch wissen, was für Selbstzweifel er hatte? Er hatte sich nie als würdig angesehen, der Liebhaber meines so viel temperamentvolleren, schönen, aber auch launischen Sohnes zu sein. Aber er liebte ihn, so sehr, ich hätte es nie für möglich gehalten. Und Herbert, er liebte genau das an Alfred. Er wollte ihm Selbstbewusstsein verschaffen, ihm ein Selbstwertgefühl geben. Aber es gelang ihm nicht, zumindest nicht, was Alfreds Meinung gegenüber sich selbst als begehrenswertes Wesen anging. Und Alfred...ich glaube, er hatte unendliche Angst davor, dass Herbert sich eines Tages einen anderen Liebhaber suchen würde. Er ahnte vermutlich, dass Zeit die Liebe zermürbt. Er würde niemals ewig bei Herbert bleiben können, und was sollte er dann tun?"

Der Professor starrte den Vampir vor sich an. Diese Worte, sie setzen ein Puzzlespiel in seinem Kopf zusammen. Das letzte Teilchen fügte sich ein, er verstand.  
„Sie...Sie meinen also, er hat aus Angst vor Einsamkeit...aus Angst vor dem Verlust...?"  
„Ja. Solange er es noch tun konnte, solange Herbert ihn liebte, wollte er ihn ganz zu seinem eigen machen."  
„Ja aber Alfred...Alfred würde nie so etwas egoistisches tun! Er nahm ihnen den Sohn, anderen den Freund...nur um seine Liebe ganz für sich zu haben? Das würde Alfred _nicht tun_!"

Der Graf lächelte. Ein Schauer, kalte Gänsehaut flog über den Rücken des Professors. Vampir lächeln so eigenartig, fuhr es ihm durch den Kopf. Dieses unendlich traurige, hoffnungslose Lächeln muss ihr Ersatz für Tränen sein.

„Glauben Sie? Vielleicht würde Alfred es ja tun...jeder ist letzen Endes egoistisch. Das ist natürlich, ein Vampir, der nicht egoistisch wäre würde verhungern. Es ist egoistisch, dass wir Menschen für unseren Hunger töten. Es ist egoistisch, dass Menschen Tiere für ihren Hunger töten. Letztlich...letztlich lebt doch jeder für sich, nicht wahr?"  
„Aber Alfred..."  
„Auch Alfred hat Gefühle, Wünsche. Und ich glaube nicht, dass es ihm leicht gefallen ist. Aber _wenn ich mir nicht den einen großen Wunsch erfülle, wenn ich meinen Träumen entsage, was bleibt mir dann noch_? Und _darf ich nicht auch ein Mal, nur **ein Mal** egoistisch sein? Etwas ganz für mich allein wollen? Etwas, das ich mit niemandem teilen muss?_ Alfred hat sich dazu entschieden...und hat die Konsequenzen getragen. Wenn niemand seinen Geliebten gekommen sollte, dann musste er ihn ganz einsperren. Und wenn ihn niemand bekam, dann konnte auch er ihn nicht bekommen. Also musste er sich mit einsperren."

„Darum ist er gegangen...?"  
„Ja. Und weil er meinen...unseren Schmerz nicht ertragen konnte. Weil er wusste, was er getan hatte, war in unseren Augen falsch gewesen. Gerechtigkeit hängt vom Standpunkt ab. Es gibt kein entgültiges Wahr und Falsch. Also ging er."  
„Und jetzt...?"  
„Jetzt? Ich weiß nicht...aber ich glaube nicht, dass Sie ihn je wieder finden werden."

Abronsius zitterte. Logik, was ist schon Logik? Nichts von dem war logisch, aber alles so schrecklich verständlich. Konnte man wirklich nicht sein Herz ausschalten und den Kopf regieren lassen? Warum sagte der Kopf, es ist falsch, das Herz, es ist richtig? Wem kann man vertauen?

Abronsius stützte den Kopf in die Hände, vergrub sein Gesicht. Die Wahrheit suchen, es klingt so heldenhaft, aber wenn nichts Wahrheit ist und doch alles Wahrheit ist, wo anfangen und wo aufhören?

-oOo-

Zarte Rosatöne färbten die Wolken, die Berge glänzten im Gegenlicht. Sonnenaufgang, Beginn eines neuen Tages. Goldene Strahlen tasteten sich vorwärts, griffen nach schattigen Wäldern, dunklen Tälern, nach mir.  
Ich lehnte mich an die Hütte, kämpfte mit der Müdigkeit. Hier war ich allein, hier würde niemand meine Asche zusammenklauben, nur der Wind sie fortwehen. Am Anfang eines Tages, am Ende einer Nacht, in dem winzigen Spalt zwischen hell und dunkel, da stand ich und spürte die Sonnenstrahlen vorankriechen.  
Minuten verstrichen, langsam erklomm die gelbe Scheibe, die ich nun fast hundert Jahre nicht mehr gesehen hatte, den Himmel.  
Ich richtete mich auf. Hier, jetzt, gleich würde ich verschwunden sein, Asche zu Asche.

Asche zu Asche. Am liebsten hätte ich seine Silberasche mitgenommen und in eine Schale getan, und meine dazugemengt. Dann wären wir gleich und eins, eins für die Ewigkeit.  
Ich liebe dich, ich liebe dich, ich liebe dich, ich liebe dich, ich liebe dich.

Was heißt „Ich liebe dich"?

Ich werde verschwinden, zerbröseln, und ich werde dich lieben, länger als ich selber existieren werde. Gleich, wenn die Sonne noch ein wenig heller ist, werde ich zu Asche, weil ich dich liebe.  
Hast du auch an mich gedacht? Die Haut bröckelt langsam, dünne Rinnsale aus Blut tickern über Risse, Falten. Seltsam, den eigenen Körper zu beobachten, wie er zerfällt.

Ein Tag, der erste Tag seit beinahe hundert Jahren, und mein letzter Tag, ganz allein und nur für dich. Diesen Tag schenke ich dir, meinen allerletzten Tag.  
Wie schön grüne Bäume sind. Wie schön du warst. Wie sehr ich dich liebe. Sonst nichts.

Ein Wunsch, eine Tat nur für mich allein. Eine Liebe, nur für mich allein. Du hättest mich ganz leicht zurückstoßen können, und du hast es nicht getan. Deine Liebe, nur für mich allein.  
Asche zu Asche, beide sind wir Asche. Du wirst mich immer lieben.

Nur mich allein.

* * *

Das ist also das Ende der Düster-Reihe. Sieben auf eine Streich, sieben Sünden, alles schön magisch. Interessant ist, dass ich sie eigentlich völlig um Herbert herum aufgebaut habe. Eigentlich sollte sie "Düsterer-Herbert-Reihe" heißen...es umfasst von seiner Wiedergeburt als Vampir alles bis zum ende seiner Existenz. Nur hier, in der letzten hat Alfred das Schlusswort. Vermutlich, weil ich ihn so sträflich missbraucht habe...

Aber ich möchte mich vor allem bedanken, bei den vielen, die mir immer wieder Revs zur Düster-Reihe geschrieben haben.

Aisa, Julika, CKAeryn, und natürlich Steeljren-Dag. Ich knuddle und küsse euch alle und auch alle anderen, die ich jetzt vergessen habe. Danke.


End file.
